True Alpha
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: Have you ever been blamed for anything you haven't done. Mitchell has, follow her story as she's ripped away from everything she knows to another time, from there on she learns to become a true alpha, (warnings of rape and torture) (BTW WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES)
1. Chapter 1

**True Alpha**

**Chapter 1**

**2013**

**Mitchell P.o.v**

The wind blew softly through my whole body and through the trees, the sound of the leaves rustling as the wind breezed through me and through the trees as I was walking with my two dogs through the woods near my home, when I noticed a change in their normally docile behaviour. They started growling and whimper, there whole body language scream that they were terrified. I look around the dense woods wondering what's out there that's making them react like this.

"Well well look what we have here" A bronzed hair male says as he steps into my view. "I found her guys" He calls out into the trees.

"Who are you?" I manage to force out my mouth even though I'm shitting myself on the inside.

"We are your worst nightmare little girl" Says a new male with honey blond hair who walks over to the other male. I gulp at his words.

I look behind them and see 3 fucking huge creatures. Two of them were different kinds of wolves and the third creature was some kind freaky cat.

The men and creatures started to advance on me and my dogs slowly. I start to back up and discreetly look around trying to find an escape but I know inside that I'm not getting out of this.

"Allow me to introduce myself and the gentlemen with me little girl" The bronzed hair male starts to day but I cut him off.

"I'm not a kid mate. I'm 26" My voice defiant as the males started laughing at me.

"You are to us little girl. Now I'm Edward" The bronzed male says. He points the honey blond "This is my brother Jasper and those beasts over there are here to help us"

I gulp nervously a few times before asking them the dreaded question. "What do want with me?"

Edward and Jasper look at me with identical evil smirks. It's Edward who replies to my question "Your painful death little girl"

Tears start to well up in my eyes but I try to keep them at bay. In an instant I hear to loud snaps. I quickly look around to see what had snapped and dread fills me as I look down to my dogs. Both of them where dead, their necks were snapped and there heads at funny angles. I drop the lead and start feel like I'm going to vomit.

As I'm still look at my dogs something hits my face and the force of the hit send me flying into the air and land amongst some bushes. I felt like I've been hit by sledge hammer. As the world around starts to fade black I hear the sound of their haunting laughs lulling me into utter darkness.

**Time Shift**

As I slowly start to come around my body starts screaming at me in pain.

"Wakey wakey little girl" I recognise the voice it the male from earlier Edward I think.

I open my eyes and look around and try to figure out where I am but the lighting is harsh on me. I realised I'm lying upon the cold floor of this building. I hear sound of metal clinking together but ignore it. The room slowly came into view, the walls grey and damp, the sound of the leaves rustling in the surrounding trees, the equipment was old and rusty, it looked like an old lumber mill that had long since been abandoned and forgotten by the people in a nearby village which was a few miles away.

I'm abruptly pulled off the floor and held up in an upright position. I feel my arms and legs being moved and feel the coldness of metal as it's placed on them. Whoever was holding me upright dropped me and I began to fall before a sudden stop and a overwhelming pain shoot from both my shoulders up to my wrists I had realised that the sudden stop had made my arms dislocated, the agony in my arms felt like I was going to lose them. My eyes open instantly then as I look up and realise I'm cuffed the chains. One set leading from my arms to the ceiling and the other connecting from my legs to the floor. I instantly start the panic and start struggle trying to get loose.

"I would bother trying little girl, your not getting out of them so save your strength for later" I look over towards the voice and realise it's that Jasper guy.

"Let me got, LET ME GO! "I shout out. I keep shouting.

"Calm her down Jasper the nose is irritating" Edward demands. Jasper uses his empathic ability to try and calm her but it doesn't work.

"It doesn't work on her. She's more like that bitch than we imagined" Jasper growls out.

"Hmm Interesting, but it doesn't matter she's still going to die anyways" Edward says gleefully.

Jasper finally has enough of my shouting. "SILENCE!" He's growls out. I instantly snap my mouth shut. _What the hell did he just growl, humans don't growl _runs through my head_._

I finally gather the courage up and ask "Why are you doing this do me?"

"Why?" Jasper chuckles darkly "Well because of her you have to pay"

"Pay for what? Who is this 'her'? I didn't do anything to you" I shout out. The next second Edward is in front of me and he grabs my chin tightly.

"Because that bitch took everything that belonged to us away. She must pay for it and your connected to her, so you will pay as well little girl" Edward tells me sharply. He lets go of my chin and smacks me across my face. "But first were going to have fun with you" My bronzed hair captor says to me. He starts hitting me over and over again. When he gets bored I hear him ask Jasper "Would you like a turn brother?"

Jasper replies "Why thank you kindly sir, It would be my pleasure" I hear the sickening glee in his voice. He starts to beat me as well.

**Time Shift**

I wake with a start as ice cold water is dump on my aching and cut up body. I could have been here days, weeks or months. I honestly don't know with all the pain I've experienced and still experiencing make the time blur together.

These vile monsters which I now know are Vampires, Shapeshifters and a Child of the moon which is a fancy name for werewolf. They've used many torture techniques on my poor brutalised body. All my bones have been broken; I think some of them have turned to dust by now.

The day I found out what these monsters where when they introduce me to blood play as the called it. Edward and Jasper used their nails to slice lines over my skin and licked my blood off there fingers. When they finally got bored of slicing my skin, it was in ribbons.

Edward came up with a new idea after that. The bastards started to bit me and inject their venom into me and sucking it back out. Let me tell you the venom that they injected fucking hurt like hell, but when they sucked it back out was excruciating. I never felt anything like it before and I never want to experience that again. I hear the door opening and their chilling laughter as they enter.

"Come for another round you vile bastards" I force out through my badly damaged jaw. "Why can't you just kill me already fuckers" I'm struck once again but at this point I don't care who did it.

"Well little girl it's your lucky day" Edward chuckles "But first all five of here are going show you what a real man is like" I started sobbing and begging the just to kill me but they ignore me.

**Time Shift**

Jasper and Edward were the first ones to violate me. When they were spent they both drank some of my blood but didn't bother to remove the venom this time.

When those bastards where finally done they let the Shifters and Werewolf have their turn. It was bad enough that they raped me while in human form they had to do it in there animal form.

After they were all done they look down at me with a disgusted with my appearance. This doesn't surprise me I must of look like fucking shit, with my skin sliced to bits and my insides probably coming out of my vagina from the multiple rapes.

I hear Edward and Jasper thank the other rapists for the help and tells them to leave. Then I hear some sort of liquid being poured around the room. The smell finally reaches me I realise it gasoline, At this point I know I'm going die I just hope the smoke fumes kill me before the fire.

I hear Edward talking to someone, I guess he's got a cell phone. "Carlisle it's done where going to burn the evidence now" I hear Edward go silent for a moment. "When we return, we will destroy the bitch"

"Look at me little girl" I hear Edward demand. I force my eyes open "I hope you enjoy been burned alive" I watch as he walks out the room. Jasper looks at me and lights a match. He smirks at me and throws it on the floor and leaves.

I wait for death to take me something happens inside my body. It feels like ice rushing through my veins, my heart starts going a hundred miles an hour. I feel something getting stronger and more powerful trying to explode out of me. Slowly the pain faded from my injuries and It was replaced by the building sensation in my body and it became bigger and bigger by the second before I was blown back and I vanished into the darkness, her body felt like it was weightless as she floated in the blackness.

Story done by lucifergirl164

Edited by Lycanboy666

be ready, mores to come from mine and my bros stories


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**1515**

**Mitchell P.o.v**

I start to regain conciseness the first thing that hits me is burning in my throat. I hear some kind of birds chirping in the background and the tweets they make sound really loud to my ears, the sound of the soft wind blowing and the sound of the rustling leaves was soft almost soothing to my ears. I try to open my eyes but the light hurts them and I'm hit with a wave of dizziness and nauseous. I quickly shut my eyes and wait for the feeling to subside; once it does fade I open my eyes again and blink a few times so my eyes can adjust to the light. Once my vision is clear I finally take a look at my surroundings I realise that I'm outside in the woods.

My brain becomes overwhelmed with all the thoughts running through it 'What the fuck! Where am I? Where's those vampire bastards Edward and Jasper? How the hell am I outside?'

I subconsciously put my hand to rub my eyes and rub them to try and clear my thoughts. When I realised I moved my hand and arm when it shouldn't be possible "How the fuck is this possible they should be broken" I say to myself. I start to move the rest of my limbs to check that they are healed like the others and they are working properly.

After awhile I gave enough courage to try to stand up. I was shaky at first because my limbs felt like jelly, I was slowly getting the feeling back in my legs, I waited awhile for the feeling to return to my limbs, when I start walking normally I had no clue where I was so I head north 'well I think its north' I think to myself.

After about two hours I stop walking because my throat is burning something chronic. I close my eyes and try to control the burn. Whilst my eyes are closed I hear the sound of running water. I open my eyes and walk toward the water. The trek takes me a couple of hours and then I find a large stream to my left. I did question at the time that I shouldn't have been able to hear the stream so far away because all my mind was focusing on is trying to quench my thirst. I run to the stream and start scoping the water in my hands to my mouth but it only decreases my thirst a little which I don't understand why.

I finally gaze in to the water to take a look at my appearance and I'm disgusted at my reflection. There are scars marring all of my skin and I look horrific.

My appearance brings back the painful memories of my torture. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to block them out but I can't. I let out a loud and painful scream and my body explodes and the scream turns into a sorrowful howl.

**Time Shift**

When I finally calm down I look down and see that I have paws, Paws? I shake my head and nervously walk over to the stream almost afraid of what I'm about to see.

I finally look into the stream and I'm shock by what I see. I've change into some like wolf but different. The next thing I notice I have bright blue eyes instead of my normal hazel colour. My fur is jet black and I have a spikey bit of hair on the top of my head. Another thing I notice is my change in height and I am huge, I think I'm even bigger than those Shifter things and…. Wait! Oh fuck I'm a messed up version of them. Great can my life get any worse?

Suddenly my nose is hit by a mouth watering smell and I feel my humanity slipping and something no something's take over.

**Mitchell Beasts P.o.v**

We rise as our hunger gives us strength giving us control of our true form, we feel Mitchell slipping away as we move around in this powerful form, and we are hungry. The power of the True Alpha flows through us and we move slowly in the night, all of us arefighting for control of this form, we fight hard, neither of us back down, I realise that neither of us can win, so we come to a agreement we let out powerful howl of the alpha. We think in unison 'we are the True Alpha of all supernatural all shall bow to us'.

We follow the scent and we see a deer of some sort walking through the woods. We slower stalk out prey and once we get into the right position we pounce on out unsuspecting prey and snap its neck. We feasted on the flesh and drain it of its precious blood. Once with fished with it we discard and on the next prey because we are so hungry.

After hours of searching we have found something interesting, there is a fight, werewolves and vampires battling. We grin and are lust for battle ignite and we jump into there make shift battleground surprising the filthy creatures of the night 'Pathetic creatures they shall cower to us and die' we thought at the same time as we ripped, shredded every beast insight of us. The field flowed with blood and venom. We let a mighty howl of victory 'No one will ever beat the True Alpha'

We are finally sated and it is our time to fade back into the dark recessives of Mitchell mind and feel her and humanity coming forward to gain to control of our form. Once last thought passes through are mind as we fade away 'shall we leave her an instruction manual …. Nah!' we laughed as we faded away letting her have full control once again.

**Mitchells P.O.V**

I feel myself coming back to the present and realise the burn in my throat has gone. I glance around and see dozens of bodies surrounding me. I try to figure out what happened when it all comes to me in flashes. 'I did this' I think disbelieving 'No it wasn't me it was the monsters within me 'Well duh' I hear in the back of my mind.

**Time Shift **

I have been walking for days trying the figure out where in the world I am when I hear some voices in the distance. I head closer to the voices. I hide in the shadow of the woods and look at the people in the small village, there all wearing weird clothes from the olden days.

I see a man dressed in fine clothing and armour on a horse, he unrolls what looks like a scroll and reads it aloud to the waiting villagers.

"In the year of our lord fifteen hundred and fifteen, I have been given the task…"

His voice fades into the background as I realises what the armoured man says and think back to my love of history and try to think why I should know the date when it clicks '1515 isn't that when Henry the 8th was king' I listen to the accents of the people and realise its old English 'that's strange' Suddenly realisation and horror hits me 'I'm in 1515, 1515! Holy shit I've gone all Doctor Who and time travelled. I'm fucked'

Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I will try and updated as quick as I can.

Written By LuciferGirl164

Edited By LycanBoy666


	3. Chapter 3

**1540**

**Mitchell P.O.V**

It has been 25 years since I've been this fucked up creature beast Hybrid. A first I struggled with having to hunt and drain animals but I had no choice but to adapt or I would starve. The beast who I share my mind and body with has reached a compromise about who was in charge of my body. We have decided when it comes to hunting they would take control and push me back into the recesses of mind so I don't have to see the savagery they possess.

I have killed hundreds of evil supernatural creatures which the dark side of me loved. It feels like I'm getting some revenge and justice against those bastards who were my former captors.

Ten years ago I met Victoria a vampire, at first I thought it was weird because of my hatred towards vampire but Tori as she prefers to be called is like my own sister. Every time I think about how we first met it makes my blood boil because I couldn't understand why they would hurt her that way, just like I don't understand why it happened to me.

**FlashBack**

_I had just finished my meal and headed off to find a stream so I could clean to blood and grime off my fur. I suddenly hear male voices in the distance. As I get closer I catch the scent of 3 vampires, 2 male and 1 female. I start to hear one of the males speaking in sinister voice._

_"Now Victoria haven't you learnt by now that you're my pet, you belong to me" He snarls "But time and time again you defy me and try to leave me. Haven't you got by now no matter where you go I will always find and make you pay for leaving me" His tone of voice sickens me "Now my whore" He spits out" Once Laurent had his fill of you, your damaged body is mine"_

_I hear pained whimper and head towards the edge of the trees where the vampires are, I'm glad that I have no scent so they couldn't detect me. I look and take in the horrific scene in front of me and it makes my blood boil with rage. The female redheaded vampire Victoria's head and torso are lying on the muddy ground, it looked like her arms and legs were ripped off her body and her jaw looked mangled. Even worse a black guy with dreadlocks is raping her._

_His grunts and groans and her whimpers brings my own memories forward. I squeeze my eyes closed and try to shake them away, I manage to shake them away for now. _

_I hear Laurent finishes and move around "Good little whore you always know how to satisfy me" He say in a sickly sweet voice "James my friend it's your turn"._

_"Good" The blond vampire says "You know my pet you should be happy I'm willing to share my fantastic body with you" I hear more movement again._

_I hear another pained whimper and my eyes snap open and I see this James pull his trousers down. I let out a terrifying roar which could be heard from miles around, James and Laurent where looking franticly around. I purposely step on a stick so the know I coming. I step out from the trees I was observing then and growl at them, I started to slowly head towards Victoria and the other vampires start to back away from I finally reach her I take a protective stance in front of Victoria and growl menacingly at the males._

_The two male vampire growl at me and try to intimidate me but I growl back more fiercely. The blond goes into crouched position and suddenly lunges forward to attack me. I quickly slash my claws out and make contact his chest. The blow sends back and the impact breaks a couple of trees. I look towards Laurent and growls threaten him he backs up a bit. What a coward, will rape and god knows what to a defenceless females but he hasn't got the balls to come near me someone who can overpower him._

_I hear a pathetic growl coming through the trees; oh look here the twisted fucker who thinks him god's gift to women. I heard speed out the trees and heads for me, I myself for his attack but Laurent stops him in mid stride "James. Stop! We don't know what it is? Look at its size we have no chance of surviving" He says frantically. 'No you wouldn't' I think to myself smugly, I hear my beasts agree with me._

_"James" Laurent says pleadingly "Look at your chest, that thing has harmed you my friend" James looks down and see the damage my claws have done, his venom is oozing of the wounds. I give myself a mental pat on the back, good job Mitchell I say to myself. "We must leave now James" Laurent says. _

_"No Victoria is mine, she's my whore, my pet. I will not lose her" James shouts to both me and Laurent. I snarl menacingly at the blond bastards words. "Do you want us to die now over some whore?" Laurent pleads again with James. I let out another snarl at Laurent for his words. James snarls out "I won't forget this you abomination" He and Laurent back away from me slowly then speed away once they fade into the trees._

_Once I'm satisfied there gone I turn and look down at Victoria, she whimpers. I look into her eyes and see her fear of me; it hurts me because my whole being never wants her to feel afraid of me. I change my stance to a non aggressive and let out a soft whine, her eyes slowly change from fear to apprehension and astonished. I slowly lean down and give a soft and quick lick on her cheek to try and reassure her that I won't hurt her. Then Victoria lets out another heart breaking whimper and suddenly her body starts to convulse._

_ I start to panic not know what to do, my instincts are telling me to do something but I still don't understand them even after all this time. I suddenly feel my beasts come forward and push meback to the dark recesses of my mind._

**The Beasts P.O.V**

_We look down to the female vampire and we realise she is our pack sister, she is meant to be our pack, our family, we knew we could save her and protect her from harm. For the first time in 15 years we phase back to our human form._

_We run around and gather her limbs, once we have collected them all we lick the points where they were ripped off her body and spread our unique venom on the wounds to help them heal faster. We reattach Victoria's limbs to her body and watch them slowly heal but it's not enough she needs blood. We bite our wrist and hold it over her mouth and squeeze the blood into it._

_After a while of feeding her blood she stops convulsing and we see her jaw begin heal. Once her jaw is healed we encourage her to latch on to our wrist. The venom from her bite doesn't hurt us but it just is a funny tingly feeling._

_Once we feel its ok for her to move, we gather her into our arms bridle style and walk carefully not to jostle her body and go in search of some shelter so she can heal in private. After walk few miles we find a small cave for us to rest._

_We enter the cave and slowly lower her body to the floor. Our thirst and hunger flare up after giving her so much of our own blood to heal. We glance back to look over our pack sister before leaving to hunt._

**Time shift**

**2 hours later**

_We head back to the cave with our gifts for our pack sister. She's our family it's our job to provide and care for her, we had stolen a couple of dresses for our pack mate. We also stole some blankets for her to lie upon and be placed over her, we know she doesn't need them but we want her to be as comfortable possible after what she's been through._

_We enter our cave and place our gifts for Victoria on the ground. We slowly gather our sister into our arms and spread once of the blankets underneath her then place her back on the ground, we roll another one of the blankets up to make a pillow and place underneath her head, the last blanket we place on top of her and pull it up to her neck so she doesn't feel so exposed when she awakens. We place the dresses in a neat pile next to her so she can choose one when she awakes._

_We stand up and head out of the cave entrance because we have been outside and free for along time it feels weird to be stuck inside. While we our outside we decide to take stock of our human appearance to see how much we have change since Mitchell was entrance becuase of thkes._

_ile next to her so shhe doesnt adath her then place her back on the ground, We roll another on_

_ We have grown from when Mitchell was human, she was 5 foot 5 before we are now 6 foot 7. Mitchell was large women but we have lost the weight and gained muscle and six pack which we remember that Mitchell has always wanted to have abs. Our eyesight is sharper and without floors unlike Mitchells before, she wore glasses all the time because her vision was poor._

_We have no scent in this form either which is good for Mitchell's sake she doesn't have to be stunk out by her own body odour. We look over our body and see when have numerous scars all over our body, the majority of them from those vile disgusting things that tortured us. The other scars where gained through our battles with other supernatural creatures, we won all of our battles so we are proud of the scars._

_We take a seat on the ground and wait for our sister to wake._

**Time shift**

**2 days later**

_We sit in the mouth of the cave watching the sunrise when we hear our pack sister. We hear her sit up suddenly she must have sensed us because of our blood and venom running through her veins. "NNN..." We try to speak after years of only animal noises. "No fear, No hurt, protect, safe" We huff in annoyance at our inability to speak properly. We head outside of the cave and sit down on the floor and wait for our sisters to come to us._

_We watch her come to the mouth of the cave "Who are you?" She says in a quiet voice. "We saved, hurt Beast's, no hurt, no more" we answer her in the best we can._

_"You the animal who saved me" Victoria gasps out. We look at her and give her a blinding smile "Yes, we strong" Our sister smiles timidly at us and steps out of the cave. We can't help but laugh at her sparkly appearance and we start humming Night Fever by the Bee gees. She looks at me strangely and we just shrug._

_"Do you have a name young one?" Victoria ask me softly "Yes, No. She has, we beasts" We say hoping she understands. She looks at us as she tries to put what we said together. Suddenly Victoria's face brightens "I understand you're the beast part of her like I have the vampire beast in me._

_We smile and nod happily at her "We know, she now understands all" We try to explain ours and Mitchell situation. "What is the other part of you named my little one?"_

_"MMM" We growl at not being able to say Mitchell's name out loud. Then suddenly we have an idea, we head to the front of the cave wall next too the opening and carve Mitchell's name into the stone. We turn to Victoria and point to the wall and head back to our spot on the ground. Our new sister heads to the wall and reads Mitchell's name out loud._

_"You drink" She looks at us strangle so we point to our eyes the pretend to bite and drink our own blood from our arm. A look of realisation appears on her face. "Yes" She states plainly but you can see she's ashamed of her choice in prey._

_"We, you, hunt, and animals" I say to her, she looks at me shocked at me "Is that even possible?" She mutters to herself. We but into her musings "Blood good, not great but survive" A look of determination appears on her face. "Ok young one lets hunt" We shift into our animal form and head off with our sister for our first hunt_

**End of Flash Back**

I laugh at the thought of our first hunt together. "What's so funny little sis?" Tori asks "I was just thinking about your hunt with my beasts" I snicker. Tori slaps my left shoulder "Shut up Mitchell, it was my first time I didn't mean to run into a tree. Anyways I blame your freaky blood" Tori stick's her tongue out at me and shoots off. I stand up and chase after her. I'm glad she's in my life I think to myself

I'm sorry I've taken awhile to post a new chapter but I couldn't decide how to set the chapter out. Anymore more reviews would be loved.


	4. authors note

I am really sorry for the missing words and mistakes, my computer is not working properly, when my sister sent it to me to edit I was editing it but in the end my computer is not agreeing with me.

I apologies for any confusion you have now from this story.


End file.
